


Nights of Perdition {HIATUS}

by nocturneworld6



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires, as always, how many dialovers fics will i write, it's gonna be depressing, non-con because subaru, the faeries are bad and should be hunted, the vampires are scumbags in this, there's violence and gore, this is the craziest idea i've ever had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneworld6/pseuds/nocturneworld6
Summary: Vampires and faeries finally come out of the shadows, and nothing is what humans originally expected.Komori Yui is supposed to reach the city of Kyoto as soon as possible before the nightcrawlers take over.Sakamaki Subaru is supposed to be locked up for an eternity for going against what he once stood for.When both of them are thrown into a cell together, Yui expects herself to become fodder for him pretty quick. She is surprised when the angry vampire in her cell shows no interest in her blood at first, but slowly, as thirst drives him wild, they forge an unwilling partnership in order to escape the prison. But all partnerships come at a cost.On hiatus.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nights of Perdition {HIATUS}

**Author's Note:**

> This was an abandoned fic idea that I revived. Enjoy.

The bus was crammed with people, barely giving anybody any space to breathe. The musty odour of sweat, blood and decay was already flooding the vehicle, making everybody nauseous. There weren’t many transportation devices to rely on right now, but the people had to make do with whatever they had.

“Please, take care of the children, make sure the kids don’t wander very far off,” somebody shouted, and Yui saw a mother hug her newborn close, despite the heavy heat. Her hands were resting over a rusty metal bar, her legs exhausted with hours of standing. She had expected the bus to start moving already, but they were stuck. There was little they could do right now except wait.

The sirens blared overhead, going off in a strange crescendo, making everybody a bit more frightened. The announcement followed, with the same instructions Yui had heard a thousand times the past few months. “Kindly prevent yourself from getting bitten or drained. Do not venture out alone at night. Do not solicit with faeries during the day. Do not expect any mercy from the vampires. Quarantine yourself if bitten. Enroll into our quarantine centres as soon as possible if self-quarantine is not possible. This was a public service announcement by the NND.”

Yui’s legs shook as the bus started up within a moment, a collective sigh coming from the people together. It quickly picked up speed, and Yui felt herself at ease. Though sticky, irritated and hungry, something settled inside her. That conflict that threatened to tear her apart was finally being silenced inside her. Maybe this time she’d get to see her father. Amidst the collapsing society around her, she had finally started to move towards the destination that led to her father. She felt at ease in the moment.

The tension inside the bus was slowly dissipating, with some teenagers at the back of the bus now singing some upbeat songs to encourage the crowd. Someone was strumming a guitar as well. You’d rarely get to see a situation like this in normal Japan, but these times were trying. If there was anything possible that they could do right now was to hold onto obscure hope of making it alive. Yui smiled.

It had been months since she had smiled. First, she had gotten in trouble with the strange relatives her father had sent her to live with. His father’s friend was eccentric to say the least. He had a sprawling estate with servants and maids to take care of him, yet he was overly obsessed with his research work and rarely talked to Yui in a straightforward manner. He either screamed at her to stay quiet, or asked her weird questions about human evolution, or just straight up cried at her and accused her of crimes she didn’t commit. Once the precious heirloom he treasured was supposed to be stolen by her. He’d lost his shit for weeks before it surfaced up in his own drawers, left unattended for weeks for some reason.

He’d also called her Eve for some reason. No matter how much she reminded him not to call her that, he’d still call her Eve for some reason. He’d go on tangents while talking to her, telling her about the Tree of the World and how it was all just being repeated in a time loop and how she, along with somebody named Adam, would usher in a new species.

She had had enough of the madness, and couldn’t wait till her academic year got over and she finally got to start afresh back in Hokkaido. She had been awfully optimistic back then, but she had been bound by her circumstances. If she complained to her father about it, he would be forced to take her out of the prestigious school the man had enrolled her in mid year, making it harder for her father essentially. Her father had been living overseas for work reasons for the greater part of the year, and being absent from her life was making him feel guilty. She’d danced around the topic of her leaving the country for attending college, then she doubled down on the idea, realising that her father wouldn’t be able to see her complete her high school, so she compromised, as she always did.

Then the faeries came one day.

They were the most beautiful creatures by the day. There hadn’t been any pattern to their sightings as well. They just suddenly popped up in different parts of the world, their aquamarine skin shining in the daylight while they enamoured little kindergartners with their hypnotising songs.They weren’t exactly meaning harm, and when the scientists all around the world came to the conclusion together that they meant no harm, children started to hang out with them more, while they sang their enchanting melodies. During the night for the first two months though, they disappeared, refusing to stay with the children after dusk.

With the faeries, came the vampires.

They were typical run off the mill vampires. They couldn’t go out in the sun, didn’t eat or drink anything other than blood, had no heartbeat and no breath. They could, however, tolerate garlic, but showed an obvious aversion to any religious symbol. Crosses and amulets were proven effective to repel them, and stakes were certain to kill them. They popped up in different parts of the world, arriving a little later than the faeries, and wreaking havoc with numerous missing cases linked to them. Unlike the faeries, they refused to make public appearances, preferring to hunt innocent people at night.

The faeries offered a helping hand to agencies all around the world, and for some days were actively involved in the hunting of vampires. No vampire came forward and surrendered themselves. It was only the faeries that looked like they spared a thought about humankind.

She had forgotten the date, but then, all of them had. Nobody remembered when the faeries stood outside the houses of little children and called them before devouring them.

It happened suddenly one night. All the faeries gathered into neighborhoods all at once, and when asked what they were doing, they simply replied with “Making a pact with the Lord.”

Religious people thought they were being truthful and left them alone. People of ambiguous faith felt no danger, since there hadn’t been any incident of the faeries being even remotely harmful or even unpleasant.

As night fell, the faeries transformed.

Their pretty aquamarine skin turned a teal blue. Their flimsy membranous disintegrated to give way to fleshy bat wings, their teeth became razor sharp and shiny as though made of metal, their nails became elongated and curved like talons. They started singing those horrible songs to lure the kids outside their houses, and right in front of helpless parents devoured them. Some kids who were strapped to their beds by cautious parents and those who weren’t allowed to go outside were unharmed, but those who had been left alone were eaten alive by the faeries.

It still remained a mystery what the faeries were. Why had they come out of hiding, why they targeted children, why the vampires came up behind them, it all remained a secret. Now both the vampires and the faeries hunted humans at night, preferably those who couldn’t actually resist, like the elderly, children and women. It tied in to the fact that women were generally more emotional and were swayed by their songs more often than men. As were children and old people.

Red alerts were started in every city, warning people to stay inside their houses and limit interaction with faeries. They still remained in the streets of busy cities, completely harmless during the day, mostly singing their god awful songs to entice careless people into their traps. Bullets remained useless on them, they were not harmed by poisons or projectiles and even nuclear weapons turned out to be ineffective. They were invincible.

Not the vampires, though. They appeared to have been hundreds of years old based on their knowledge and carbon dating, but at least they could be killed with stakes and silver. The faeries had no possible weaknesses that could be used against them.

The bus suddenly started slowing down, and eventually stopped.

As always, the crowd let out a collective groan.

They’d been travelling for three hours already, and it was just half an hour till they would be reaching the borders of Kyoto, and once there, the people would find shelter and supplies for their survival, and possible medical attention. People who were bitten would be quarantined and given adequate UV light therapy to avoid full onset of vampirism. Everything would be better for Yui as well, since she would be reunited with everyone back at the old church her father used to work at. She would wait there for her father to return while the world restored order.

“We’ll have to wait for a few moments,” the bus driver announced, sounding a bit perplexed. “We’ve encountered some engine problems. It won’t take more than a few minutes.”

The atmosphere suddenly returned back to being tense. It was weird to have a quiet atmosphere all of a sudden while just moments ago people were having fun and singing songs about conquering the world and what not. Yui became anxious as the bus driver got down, and they heard a cabinet being opened, perhaps him taking out his tools. Nightfall was quickly approaching, making everybody sweat bullets.

The next sound shattered everyone’s ears. A shrill animalistic growl, followed by the sound of something jumping, climbing up on the roof of the bus.

Everybody started panicking, some started crying. They had been too familiar with the shrill sounds. These were the vampires.

The crowd started shouting, closing all the windows and locking the emergency door so that the vampires could not get in. They could not hear the bus driver getting back in.

“He’s dead. They probably killed him.” Someone suggested.

“You’re wrong.” A teenager shouted from the back, looking through the glass, and revealed something horrible. “They were in the cabin where we kept our luggage. I heard it open just before they climbed up.”

“We were set up!”

Yui started panicking as well. This couldn’t be happening. Everybody had waited patiently to reach Kyoto. This wasn’t fair. There must have been a misunderstanding.

She saw from the blinds opening up, the driver running away, stumbling past the bushes and going deep into the forest.

“Everybody open the blinds and the curtains!” somebody shouted, and people started to hastily open the blinds one by one.

At least ten vampires were poised on all fours, their fluorescent eyes shining among the steadily approaching night. Their postures were weirdly resembling that of a predator, far from the humans they were supposed to be emulating. One of them hissed at the people inside the bus, and jumped against the window, displaying their fangs to instill fear.

Yui started to pray. She didn’t know what else to do. There wasn’t much to do anyway. She just wished her death would be quick and merciful. She’d seen some bodies that had been scattered while the first few days of the vampire attacks. Before they had been a bit too careless with their kills, leaving their victims to rot in the streets, but nowadays they had been getting bit smarter, hiding bodies deep into the woods to avoid giving away their hunting grounds.

The crowd inside the bus started to congregate in the middle, too afraid that one of them might smash the windows and slither inside. The gate was closed as soon as they saw the opportunity, locking everyone inside the bus.

Yui heard something creak above. She dared to look up.

Then she saw the second emergency exit being flung open, and a shrill hissing sound right above their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my third DL fanfic, and sorry for the quarantine themes and the general hopelessness. The quarantine is driving me crazy and I'm suddenly having so many ideas I just gotta have them all ready. It will have slow updates, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.


End file.
